User talk:Astrogamer
Epic Mario Hello mate, can you delete the Epic Mario page, which's quite obviously a fake fan fiction, and block the user AlexanderMoore. He has created the page again after the original copy was deleted, and has been very crafty as well - he seemingly has full knowledge of the wiki's main templates like the head, infobox and categories, and has included them to make the page look believable. This was probably intentionally done to spread false information on the wiki for all to see. Cheers, Mahdi81 (talk) 15:43, August 15, 2019 (UTC) Epic Mario Again Hey Astro. The guy that created the fake Epic Mario page is back with Nintendo Epic Mario. Could you delete it and ban Catdog176? Thanks in advance. TheAmazingRaspberry (talk) 01:43, August 18, 2019 (UTC) Hey Astro, the Nintendo Epic Mario page is still there. The creator - who has now made three different accounts - is hell-bent on putting up this fake fanon for whatever reason, but can you delete it ASAP. Cheers, Mahdi81 (talk) 00:12, August 19, 2019 (UTC) I did it. Also I protected the page so that you need to be an admin to actually edit it. Since it's not a real page it should not be a problem to any user and prevent new accounts from recreating the page. --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 00:39, August 19, 2019 (UTC) Mobile Game Boy Adapater icon I want to try implementing a Mobile Game Boy Adapater icon for Template:Infobox CVG, however I am not sure whether to treat it as a classification or accessory. Some games in Japan for the GBC and GBA had online connectivity, however you could only achieve this with the use of a Mobile Game Boy Adapter. Thoughts? --Heyalls (talk) 07:57, August 24, 2019 (UTC) User:KevinSquidy Recently, User:KevinSquidy has been making edits on several Mario Kart related articles that are not helpful to the wiki (most notably on Luigi Circuit and Thunder Cup). That user is making edits that change names from things that would be said on an English wiki (like Mario Kart: Super Circuit) to English versions of those names in other regions (like Mario Kart Advance). I am not an administrator, so I have no power to do anything. Tgr6234 (talk) 14:08, August 26, 2019 (UTC) Regarding Soul Blazer/credits Hello! I recently noticed that you deleted the credits page for Soul Blazer due to it not being published by Nintendo. However, I would like to argue that it deserves a credits page. First of all, there are credits pages for games that weren't published by Nintendo. Chrono Trigger was published by Square Enix (or Square pre-merger), but its credits page is found here. There are two Konami published Castlevania games that have credits pages (here and here). These pages have videos and gallery as well, and none of them were developed or published by Nintendo. The only reason they are on this wiki at all is because they are on a Nintendo console. Second of all, Soul Blazer was developed by Quintet, who made a ton of SNES RPGs, including ActRaiser. Enix, its publisher, also published countless NES, SNES, and Game Boy games. Both companies have worked closely with Nintendo in the past. Masaya Hashimoto has directed ActRaiser, its sequel, Illusion of Gaia, and Soul Blazer (among other Nintendo console exclusives). I believe that Soul Blazer deserves to have a credits page. Other third party titles have credits pages, and the Quintet staff has made enough games for Nintendo consoles to qualify for their own page. Tgr6234 (talk) 14:31, September 2, 2019 (UTC) The problem is that Quintet is a rather small developer in the long run with I believe no developers that worked on Nintendo published games (besides Illusion of Gaia). Chrono Trigger is a rather influential game and had staff that later worked on quite a few Nintendo games. Those other credit pages I forgot about since I realized that non-Nintendo credits don't really help this wiki as it just adds more links rather. This is also why I don't link every person from third party developers in credits anymore. Astrogamer (talk) 15:23, September 2, 2019 (UTC) Okay, that's a fair point. Could I make a gallery, cheats, or videos page for Soul Blazer? Tgr6234 (talk) 21:15, September 2, 2019 (UTC) For the gallery, the only requirements are that there should be some official art in there and screenshots should be in native res. The videos also can't be offscreen if it isn't pre-release footage. Astrogamer (talk) 00:55, September 3, 2019 (UTC) Super Paper Mario infobox I already asked Ghirahim le fabuleux but I didn't recieve a response so I'll ask you. (this is a Copy and Paste of the message I sent him) So I'm adding many of the Super Paper Mario articles that are missing from this wiki, and I request that we add an infobox for Super Paper Mario characters since many of the information on certain articles would fit better in an Infobox, such as Card Rarity, Card Number, Flopside or Flipside counterpart. etc. I would be open to make it but if you don't trust me in making Infoboxes for the wiki that's fine, if your not the right person to ask, please redirect me to whom I should ask and if you don't think there should be an infobox for it, that's fine too. Kind Regards, IanTEB (talk) 10:54, September 3, 2019 (UTC) Since Super Paper Mario is so distinct, that sounds relatively fine. Probably shouldn't be any major issues, but, if you need help I can fix it up once you finish. I think it would be helpful to make a List of Super Paper Mario Characters / Cards page. Astrogamer (talk) 00:12, September 4, 2019 (UTC) Alright sounds good, the list of card/characters article sounds like a good idea and a big project considering there are 256 (from memory) cards alone in Super Paper Mario and that's not counting all the "pointless" NPCs in the games that we have names for thanks to Tippi and Tiptron, I may start the page later today with the main characters as I'm assuming we should have a little overview of each character like "Walter is an old man who lives on the second floor of Flipside". IanTEB (talk) 06:49, September 4, 2019 (UTC) Ok I finished the infobox, I would request that you would review it as I'm not to strong on Infoboxes or Templates. IanTEB (talk) 07:02, September 4, 2019 (UTC) Admin Following your message, I would be honoured to become an admin on this wiki. However, just beware that I will be rather less active throughout September on this wiki due to college study and other priorities, although i will try to be working on weekends and holiday terms. Thanks very much for your offer though, I will accept it. Mahdi81 (talk) 15:16, September 3, 2019 (UTC) Characters from licensed games Two articles have recently been created (here and here), and I'm not sure if they qualify for this wiki or not. Should they be on this wiki? Tgr6234 (talk) 21:38, September 17, 2019 (UTC) This is actually a very good question. I have always assumed that any character from any game can have their own article on this wiki, but a quick scroll through the character category shows that almost all of them are characters from Nintendo-published games (Sonic series being an important exception). There are several One Piece games released on a Nintendo console so keeping those articles could be justified, but ultimately that is at Astrogamer's discretion on this matter, we'll have to see. Mahdi81 (talk) 21:55, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Licensed characters are allowed assuming they are a part of the core cast and they appear in more than 1 game. This also applies to third party characters who don't have their whole series on Nintendo yet. The thing is that they should be written more from a Nintendo perspective so, the actual history and character arcs from the original medium should only be enough to establish who they are with a larger focus on what games they appeared in on a Nintendo system. i.e. if you make a Dante page, Devil May Cry 3-5 should only get a passing mention but there should be a section on Project X Zone. Astrogamer (talk) 23:40, September 17, 2019 (UTC) New Wiki Manager introduction Hi there, I'm Bluerock, and I'm the new , taking over from PsiSeveredHead. Feel free to drop me a message if you have any questions or need any help editing the Wiki! --Bluerock (talk) 15:10, September 18, 2019 (UTC) About the One Piece Characters Look, all I know is that these characters supporting, antagonists, anti-heroes, and so forth have all been in the Nintendo series too. It's is just really hard to come up or figure out other information about them, yet they deserve to be put of on this wiki too. Please it is not even right to just go and even delete the work that had to been done. It does not matter if they are playable, non-playable, or whatever, If they are part of a Nintendo game American or foregin: Then it should be right to let them of pages of their own while asking help from other folks to improve their character pages! --Sonic2479 (talk) 6:22, September 20, 2019 (UTC) The issue is that they are not important to Nintendo (Nintendo has never published a One Piece game) so, it's not good to keep to a clutter of unnecessary dead-end pages. The wiki is big enough as it is so, we don't need tertiary characters that nobody is going to look up on a Nintendo wiki. That said, I have no issue if you want to make game pages if you include the essentials (formatting, core idea of what the game is and most of the infobox filled out) as you can see if you look like a week back when someone made pages for all the Barbie games. Astrogamer (talk) 22:43, September 20, 2019 (UTC) About Broly Look about what I had put there. That was just some thing I wanted to get out of my head. I was planning to make the Dragon Ball Z version of Broly later after I would get other business done first. When I do, I would prefer to put the Broly soon to as "Broly (DBZ)", I wanted the page a created before to be more canon-like as Akira would intended. So please, I would recommend for you to revert certain parts of the page (If not all of them) back to they were before, I promise I will create the "Broly (DBZ)" page when I am done with other stuff Sonic2479 (talk) 11:25, September 21, 2019 (UTC) He's not really important enough to get two pages (especially when you account for Heroes which probably blurs the lines). Again, this is a Nintendo wiki, not a manga or anime wiki. The games are source material here. Since the Super version has appeared in Xenoverse 2, is coming to FighterZ and I presume is in Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission, I allowed it to mention the Super version. Just add a subsection of the history that abridges the movies plus the what-if side stories from games like Supersonic Warriors 2. Astrogamer (talk) 03:54, September 22, 2019 (UTC) *User:Sonic2479 continues to re-add artwork of Broly which aren't from the games, which I have to keep removing, and removes screenshots of Broly from Nintendo games that I've added. I've warned him multiple times but he appears to ignore me. Please give him a temporary ban if he continues to persist. --Heyalls (talk) 02:56, September 23, 2019 (UTC) Hello, Astrogamer I'm an bureaucrat at another wiki and was wondering if your still doing affiliates on the Nintendo Wiki? Mr.Follow (talk) 00:54, September 24, 2019 (UTC)